


Say A Little Prayer For You

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Patch Lives, And Cook, Diego can sing, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Eudora was hungry, tired and cranky. In that order. She was over taking all of the stations bullshit





	Say A Little Prayer For You

Eudora was hungry, tired and cranky. In that order. She was over taking all of the stations bullshit.

 

All of them.

 

Most of them.

 

Chuck managed to keep Eudora fed and watered, a saving grace in itself. But the rest of them were all dicks. If she could, she would have them all fired and then hung drawn and quartered. 

 

_ Maybe not that far but close. _

 

The main thing that that the detective is very tired and sore and hungry and cranky. Did she mention cranky. All she wanted was to sleep for a million years with no one interrupting her but her boyfriend. Said boyfriend who’s soft voice she heard floating down their hallway. 

 

_ “Forever, forever, you’ll stay in my heart.“  _

 

Diego turned mid song with his spatula mic in hand. Hips wiggling as he sang to Eudora.

 

_ "And I will love you _   
_Forever and ever we never will part.”_

 

Eudora’s shoulders dropped. Her gear dropping to the floor. Diego held his arms out as she moved to his side. Her boyfriend spinning them around their small kitchen. The spatula on the floor besides her gun. His socks making it rather difficult for him to remain upright and dance. 

 

Diego gave an on odd look to Eudora before slipping on some batter. She would have laughed had he not dragged her down onto the floor next to him. At least he did pull her to land on him and not the hard wooden floors. 

 

_ This is my prayer, babe (answer my prayer) _

 

Eudora smiled, small tears peering in her eyes as she laughed at her boyfriends antics. This made the rest of the day float to the back of her mind. No need to worry about Diaz or anything. Just focus on him and their now. 

 

“Well?”

 

Eudora gave him a confused look.

 

“Wellllll???" 

 

"Are you going to answer my prayer?" 

 

Eudora smacked his shoulder, her mouth opening to retort before a gasp took its place.

 

Diego pulled a small velvet box from a hiding place that she didn’t know existed. 

 

She remained frozen on the ground. 

 

Diego somehow managed to move onto one knee, small box in hand with flour and batter smears over his face and clothes. Never has he looked better.

 

"Yes.”

 

“I didn’t even open the box.”

 

Eudora didn’t care. She copied his stance, one knee now covered in batter. She still didn’t care. All she cared about was kissing that beautiful gorgeous smirk off her boy- no, fiances face. Diego smiled into the kiss, pulling away slightly to place the ring on her hand. Both smiling back into their kiss, the mess in the kitchen forgotten about until much much later. 

 

_ I’m in love with you (answer my prayer babe) _

 


End file.
